old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Journeyman Wizard
"Learning things man was not meant to know is our job. We learn them so that you don’t have to." Advanced (Core) Human Journeymen Wizards have completed their apprenticeship and joined an Order of Wizardry. They now have access to all the spells of their chosen lore, but they must balance their newfound powers with their faltering ability to control them. The majority of Journeymen owe considerable teaching fees to their College, and must adventure to repay their debt. Journeymen Wizards hire out their services, often at their Orders’ request, for gold, knowledge and political betterment of their College. Elves, of course, are exempt from the College system, and owe nothing. Note: If you are human you must pay a 40 gc fee upon entry to this career to obtain your Licence. Unless you come from a moneyed background, you must also pay one crown in every ten you earn back to your College for the duration of this career. You may attempt to avoid this, but few succeed in defrauding the Orders for long. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic), Academic Knowledge (any one), Channelling, Charm or Intimidate, Common Knowledge (any two), Gossip, Magical Sense, Read/Write, Ride or Swim, Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Language (any two) Talents: Arcane Lore (any one) or Dark Lore (any one), Aethyric Attunement or Dark Magic, Fast Hands or Very Resilient, Lesser Magic (any two), Meditation or Mighty Missile Trappings: Grimoire, Writing Kit Career Entries Apprentice Wizard Career Exits Charlatan, Master Wizard, Scholar A Day in the Life Journeyman wizards no longer have a master, which means they must get themselves out of bed before dawn to seize some time for study before the work of the day. The nature of that work varies a great deal, but they use magic less than most people imagine. Their control of the lore of their wind is still unreliable, so magic remains a last resort. Of course, when the College has sent them to investigate a greenskin infestation or support a witch hunter, the last resort may be needed most days. Even then, journeymen do not spend all their time casting spells. The reputation that wizards have for being obsessively bookish is due in no small part to the behaviour of journeyman wizards. Almost all of them are desperate to become master wizards, with lower dues and fewer responsibilities, and a significant amount of study is needed to achieve their goal. However, the tasks they are given often leave little time for study, so most journeymen seize any opportunity to read, no matter how short. Magdalena Thaurstein Magdalena is a journeyman in the Amethyst College, and is widely believed to have been cursed. She is dedicated and motivated, and at least averagely bright and strong-willed for a wizard. However, she has been a journeyman for over 15 years, and still shows no signs of reaching the standard of a master. Many of Magdalena’s tasks have ended in disasters that she has barely survived, leaving her to pick up the pieces, and distracting her from her studies. On at least three occasions she has been on the verge of promotion, when an encounter with some strange monster stripped her of some of her knowledge, or exposed her to Chaos taint that the Masters wished to be sure had been cleansed. She seems to have avoided becoming bitterand strikes most people as resigned to her dispiriting fate.